Captured Lover
by InspiringNaruto
Summary: First Fiction, Naruto being pissed off at life, decides to prank quite a few respectable people in Konoha. He gets way more than what he bargains for. I plan on this being epic in length. Quite a few lemons later on,Possibility Pregnancy, and Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha- October 10****th ****Naruto Age 6**

It was a serenity around the village at 6 in the morning. The ninjas in Konoha were starting to wake up for training or for their jobs. Most Anbu didn't expect it, but a little blonde headed tyke was building up for one of his greatest pranks yet. It was focusing in on three individual people. The people were Kakashi, Anko, and the new Chuunin Asuma then the great clan Hyuuga, and the Uchicha.

Naruto had planned that Kakashi would wake up, and go to the pet store to get more dog treats for his summons. So he had planted one of his Sexy No Jutsu clones to wait there to deliver him a perverted book. This was before Kakashi was introduced to Icha Icha series; the second part of the plan was to put up fliers for kitten lovers to come to the store to find themselves a friendly pussy.

Anko's misfortune was getting all of her clothes switched around with the local whore house, and this prank had failed terribly, because Anko then got a Fetish for making other guys lust about her body every day.

Asuma was a great boy with lots of potential; he was clean from any type of drug, alcohol or anything of that sort. Asuma was always crushing on someone named Kurenai, not that anyone would guess that about our Asuma. Naruto had fed some false information to Asuma's spy that was trying to figure stuff about her. The false information was that she liked Chain smoking, Alcoholics, and Excessive gamblers. He then took up all three, and whatever feelings she had for him left with that.

The Anbu had gotten multiple complaints about a silver haired man that was publically reading porn, and most Anbu expected this little pervert to be Jyraiya. Little did they know that the famed Sharingan Kakashi was now a full blown pervert.

Naruto was standing throughout the surrounding area watching each of these pranks unfold, he was laughing his head off at what happened to Asuma. He got rejected by the hottest genin probably in the whole time that Konoha was around, and he probably had a chance with her before. Then Kakashi, was beat up by a bunch of cat lovers for reading the Icha Icha cat series. The other funny thing about that is he actually began to like the series, and thanked the henged form of Naruto for giving him the book. He was a little freaked out, and turned on about Anko's reaction to the clothes but nothing surprised him anymore.

He was now on to prank the stuck up Hyuuga's for all that they did to him(Criticized, beat up, and the occasional Flying panda.) The prank will consist of having one of Sasuke Uchicha's jacket and leaving it behind while flying the Hyuuga's undergarments from a wooden post. He got past the guards by pretending to being a Hyuuga by henging into Neji. He took Hiashi's underpants leaving Sasuke's jacket behind, and then henged into Hinata and left the compound. As he was looking for a position to watch this all unfold he was ambushed, and captured by a couple of Kumo Nin. She(Still henged as Hinata), was taken from the post and was bound, gagged, and knocked out. Naruto was then thrown onto the back of the Kumo Nin to be taken to the Raikage.

The Anbu Yugao, walked into their lounge to see all the Anbu sitting their laughing at the series of pranks pulled on Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma. She sat down since her shift was over, and began to talk with them.

"So do we have any Idea who started all these pranks?" She asked

"Nah, but if I had to place money on it, it would have to be the little kid from hell."

"Do you mean Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that little kid can pull some Major shit from time to time." Ibiki stated

The Hokage burst into the room with eyes full of terror, and rage. The room's killer intent was spiked beyond breathing space. While half of the Anbu was struggling to breath, Itachi asked the Hokage what was wrong.

"The Hyuuga saw some enemy ninja run off with Hinata, but later it figured out to be that she was safe in home."

"Then what is the problem" asked Itachi

"After checking their tapes, it was Naruto who was captured and was Henged as Hinata to pull a prank on the Hyuugas. " He stated

All the Anbu in the room were deathly silent contemplating on what to do. These enemy ninja had a humongous head start from them, and now have the Kyuubi's host. They shuddered to think that whatever nation had acquired the Jinchuuriki that it would be used against them in some odd way.

"Do we have any Idea at where they might be going?"

"From what we know they were running to the path of Kumo." Stated the Hokage

Itachi began to think out of what would now happen, _so if Kumo is now in possession of the Jinchuuriki, then the chakra alone could be enough to take down all other nations will little to no effort. Hopefully we will have defenses that will protect against all of that soon enough._

"So what is our plan of action if Kumo is in control of three Jinchuuriki?"

"Well both of the younger Jinchuuriki are both ages 6, so that will give us some time to prepare for an invasion. I just hope that we can get Naruto back." The Hokage said

**Sorry about the short first chapter, it's more of just an introductory chapter where it explains how Naruto ended up in Kumo. For the pairing I would enjoy keeping it a secret for now. I aim to have this being pretty long in length. Maybe 2-3 updates a week with it averaging from 3-7k, with the occasional 10-12k. I eat reviews like I eat cookies, so I would like quite a few inspiring reviews with some of them giving me pointers since this is my first fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Time Skip 3 days~**

**Kumogakure Entrance- Naruto 6 years old**

"Do you think we should feed her yet?" The Kumo nin asked

"We should be nearing the gate soon; we'll let the Raikage deal with her, which would probably be the best choice." Someone replied

Naruto was still drugged and gagged making leaving impossible, all the guards were impressed on the jounin, and Anbu that supposedly captured the Hyuuga princess. It was more impressive that they managed to capture the nine tailed Jinchuuriki. The Raikage will reward them with way more money now that he has a third beast. The kidnapping team walked through the town high fiving everyone through the town. The Raikage was watching them walk to the Kage building with a huge grin on his face. The huge man decided to look good when they entered so he flexed, making ever single muscle in his body more profound. His brother Bee who was a little bit on the chubby side with a bad rapping that makes most little children around him want to commit suicide, Stood next to him with the two tailed Jinchuuriki Yugito, who had luscious blonde hair. Bee was 11 years old, while Yugito was 6 years old almost 7.

The Raikage was now focused in on the footsteps of the kidnapping team walking up to the door; it was going to be the best time of this village. He then felt the strongest wave of chakra coming up to his door. It was stronger than his brother Bee's chakra, and he was the eight tailed beast. The kidnappers came into the room, and opened up the sack to see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. At first sight the Raikage thought that this boy was the Yodaime but soon realized it was just a kid.

"Who the FUCK are you!" the Raikage yelled

Everyone in the room cowered back in fear at the large muscled man.

"My n-aaame is Naruto, Uzumaki."

_An Uzumaki, the last one I can remember even living after the Shinobi war was Kushina, but she was so close to the Yodaime it was impossible for her to have a relationship with anyone. Oh my god, is it possible?_

"Boy who are your parents?" The Raikage asked

"I'm and orphan, and I don't live with anyone." He stated

"Do you know what you are?" Raikage asked

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you are!"

The Raikage jumped forward, and tore off Naruto's shirt to reveal hundreds of cuts, Burns, and his body was bruised all over. In the middle of his Stomach was a Shinigami seal that showed he was a Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

"What is that?" the group of ninja's asked

"This is what the Yodaime gave his life for, he made a deal with the Shinigami to seal the nine tail fox into a newborn child. This also merges the kid's chakra with the nine tails making him have chakra usage equal to a Kage at this early stage in his life.

**Konoha-Kurenai Pov age 11**

Kurenai was a student at the academy with a hatred of perverts, child beaters, and smokers. She was also in an engaged marriage that most people didn't know about. She was engaged to the Yodaime's son, which Sarutobi told her she would get to know when she reached the rank of Chuunin. Her best friends consisted of 15 year old Anko, and 16 year old Yugao. Her two friends were curious at who the Yodaime's son was to. She was unaware at the time but she would get to find out who she would've married today.

A messenger bird came into her apartment that she lived in since her parents died in the Kyuubi attack. The messenger bird stated "You are to come to the Hokage's office immediately to discuss the terms of the marriage between you, and the Yodaime's son.

To say the least she was on a giddy and scared side. She was giddy because she had fantasies about this person for quite a while. Scared side was her thinking he might be a pervert or a smoker. She actually like Asuma who was 5 years older than her, but then he randomly started smoking, drinking, and gambling. She quickly got dressed, and moved into her bedroom to get dressed. She decided to go with her trademark dress of bandages with a short dress, and her black hair combed to perfection.

After getting dressed she went to Sarutobi's office where he was waiting with a sad face that didn't suit him. His eyes were puffy, and bloodshot due to him crying.

"Miss Kurenai, may you sit down." He stated

She sat down being wary of making the old Hokage, getting mad at her or break down in front of which would probably not be the best idea looking at his current state.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong Saru? (For reference this is Sarutobi)" She asked

"Your wedding is called off, I'm sorry for having to be the person that has to tell you this." He stated

To say she was shocked was an understatement, she was flabbergasted. It wasn't that she wanted to go through with it, but she thought he would at least have the courage to meet her and tell her in person.

"Why can't he tell me this in person, I feel insulted that he would string me along for this long."

"Well this is a SS rank secret, followed by a S rank secret which you are not allowed to talk about with anyone, but I know you'll end up telling your two friends so, you may tell them but you are to give them the secrecy issue I'm telling you." Saru stated

"Your husband, Yodaime's son was Naruto Uzumaki, he was captured. From what the Anbu (The Anbu that hated Naruto delivered this message.) that were tracking him said that they found a fair amount of his blood on the ground, and was beaten without mercy. They most likely will bring them back to wherever the village is, and torture him. Also you probably like the rest of the village dislike him, because everyone else told you how he was a bad person. His father couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child since he had his own he could give up, he then sealed the Kyuubi inside." Saru stated

Kurenai was crying now to, she had terrible thoughts about this kid. Even when she saw him beat up by a bunch of drunks she couldn't get herself to help him out. All she could remember now was those blue eyes staring directly at her as she passed by. Even when she passed helping him out, when she was beat up from some of the fan girls for Asuma, and left sulking in the cold rain, he tried to give her a blanket he was using. She pushed him down into the cold water running away from him calling him a demon.

Sarutobi knew of these two situations, she was telling him now balling her eyes out. Told her that Naruto forgave her, Saru told her about what Naruto had told him about a red eyed person that just ran from him when he offered her help.

This had only made her feel worse, after being excused from the Hokage's office she went to the Dango restaurant. Anko and Yugao showed up soon after. Kurenai was broken, she looked like hell. After she told them about how Naruto Uzumaki was going to be her future husband. She then told them about he still forgave her after she completely let him down.

They were shocked, sad, and angry at the same time. They were shocked because at how Naruto was the Yodaime's son. They were sad for Kurenai, because she was going to have one of the nicest people in the world as a husband. They were mad, because they thought that Naruto was being tortured beaten and possibly be dead.

** I really wanted to get out a second chapter, so I decided to put the pairing early on, and I would like to see a little criticism /reviews so I see what people like or what I possibly could improve on. Also I would like to hear some opinions of a Yugito/Kurenai/Naruto on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry in advance about all the time skips, I'm not much for showing how he trained. Rest assured he knows the Kage Bunshin (Kumo stole this using a spy). The chuunin exams will have Orochimaru, but I have a surprise for that one. For now Yugito knows she has feelings for Naruto, but she's not sure what the feelings even mean.**

**Chapter 3**

**~Time Skip 3 days~**

**Kumogakure Kage Palace- Naruto 6 years old**

"May everyone please leave I would enjoy to talk to Naruto alone, and Bee take Yugito to safe house 3." Raikage said

"Yo, bro me, and little kitten here will go the safe house where I will most likely get bitten." Everyone sighed

"Bee, I will break your jugular and do the world a favor if I hear shitty rap like that ever again!" He yelled

Naruto stared all around the Kage's room; the room could fit thousands of people in it. There was also hard rock formation line all around except for the large glass window that loomed over the village behind the Raikage. He watched as the bad rapper, and the beautiful blonde left the room.

"Naruto I won't bull shit this, I want you to join our village of your own free will. But before I even let you consider joining us I'm going to tell you your heritage."

"My Heritage? Do you mean you knew my mother, and father?"

"Yes, I knew them, and I fought with both your mother and father for a great amount of time. I also know that you at least were engaged with someone for a long time. From what my spy said they cancelled the wedding plans of you getting married to Kurenai, Yuhii." This is a picture of her; the Raikage takes out a photo of her."

Naruto felt a sting of sadness realizing at who it was in the picture. He was hurt, and couldn't move at all, and wanted help to get to somewhere warmer. She had left him sit there all alone in the freezing rain. Yet when he saw her in the position reversed, he attempted to help her, and was called a monster. He started to cry.

"Raikage-Sama, who are my parents?"

_ The Raikage looked calculating on the outside, but on the inside he was on a frenzy of fist pumping, and ball busting action. The son of the Yodaime had just accepted him as his leader. He was going to mold this kid into the best ninja in the world._

"Your father was none other than the Yodaime, and your mother was the scariest woman I have ever met. She caused everyman that even looked at her in a perverted way to run away in fear of getting their private parts ripped off."

"My fathersss the Yodaime?"

"Yes, and now I'm going to offer to train you and mold you into a fine Shinobi that your parents would've been proud about."

"Thank you got a accepting me Mr. Raikage."

**Kumogakure- Samuii & Yugito**

"Did you see his body?" Samuii screamed in Sexual pleasure

"I know but did you see all the scars that he has on him? Was he tortured by our ninja?" Yugito asked

"No, in most other villages people like you and Bee aren't accepted and tortured and unloved by most. I listened in, and this person called Kurenai. He was in an arranged marriage with someone that thought he was a demon. It seemed he even had a crush on her but she destroyed him."

"Why do you want him?" Samuii grinned

"No, he probably won't make it that far anyway."

**Konoha-Kurenai ~TimeSkip 8 years~ 19 years old**

It was the most celebrated time for the village of Konoha, today was October 10th, the 14th anniversary of the Kyuubi's "Death". They burnt big plushies of the giant fox, and also plushies of Naruto. This made her feel sad on the inside. This was the day where she walked around, and put quite a few people in the hospital for burning Naruto plushies. There were about 250 cases where Genjutsu's would have to be taken off quite a few screaming people. The Hokage did nothing about this since he agreed with her. She was also planning on entering her team into the Chuunin that would start the next day. Hinata the quiet one was low chuunin area skill. Kiba was High genin with a temper problem. Now shino was mid to high Chuunin that will probably end up in Anbu.

With their new alliance with Kumo they would be participating. She now had a deep hatred towards Kumo for taking away he would be husband. Her personal C rank mission was greeting the Genin that would be entering the Chuunin exams. This was her fourth time today for escorting teams to the Hokage's office. The Kumo Nin had arrived; she grudgingly invited them to follow her before noticing the oceanic blue eye. The first thing she thought of was Naruto. He had bright Yellow hair, and concealed half of his face with a mask. Both of his pupils had black slits where his pupil's should have been. He wore a black Anbu top with a Zanbato strapped to his back. He had black pants with three red stripes on the sides. He had a tattoo running down his left arm, it was 9 full red stripes twisting and turning at every vein in his arm.

_It can't be he died, so many people confirmed that he died. They found his bloody clothes; I have to escort him to the Hokage's office. I might be able to get a few more answers there if I listen in. _

"Will you guys follow me; I will bring you to the Hokage." Kurenai spoke

She brought them to the Hokage's office, and stated that the Hokage would talk to them about the rules of their stay. Also there can be no outside fighting between anyone. Kurenai Stared at Naruto for a good minute from far away before taking her hiding spot right outside the Kage's office.

"Welcome you four, I hope that your travels went well?" Saru asked

"Yes, the blessing before the messing up was great." Bee rapped

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"To speak for the big ass over there, yes everything went alright." Samuii said with an annoyed grunt

"Thank you all for coming, and enjoy your stay at the Hotel, everything should be paid for. Also could you leave your blonde haired teammate here?"

Naruto and Yugito looked at each other.

"Which one?" they both stated.

The one with the large Zanbato on his back.

Naruto looked at all of them, and nodded. They all began to leave. Naruto knew that the Sandaime would notice him right away so they had a contingency plan set up just for this situation. Bee was locked in just in case Naruto dispelled his Shuriken clone that was in his hands.

"Well Naruto, you and Kumo. I would never have guessed. Could you explain to me what happened that night." The Sandaime asked

Naruto explained with the Sandaime asking little questions here and there but for the most part it satisfied his knowledge for what happened. Kurenai was shocked since those Anbu had lied to all of them about what had happened that night.

"I'm sorry about everything if your still curious about who your parents are I could offer you a place to stay in the village if you would want to hear about them."

"Naruto sighed, and put all the scrolls his demons seal released to him. Saying he already knew enough about them, and met with them until the last of their souls ran out.

Kurenai felt a great amount of sadness coming from him, and wanted to gin there and just hug him tightly, but knowing that she would have to wait for him to leave before she even step foot into that office.

Naruto then took his leave, and Kurenai entered the second the doors closed.

"Sandaime I'm sorry for listening in, but could we bring back the marriage?"

"I'm sorry, but he would have to be inside the village for you to be married."

"Then offer me as a political marriage, I can get him to love me, and bring him back to the village." She stated

"Explain to me how you would do that."

**Sorry, about how sloppy this was written. I just got surgery on a couple of my fingers where I shattered the tendons in them. So I was typing with my left hand. I promise this Friday it will be a lot better. I'm also not sure if that is considered a cliff hanger or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses**

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan & Batros940- I personally am trying to have her selfish ways diverge into a more personal feelings. For this chapter I tried, and if your dislike, please share what you didn't like.

dbzsotrum9- That would be a good challenge story if you would give me a good plot around it I could probably try that but this story I already have it planned out from Chapter 1-18. It will be a long story if all goes to plan.

**Chapter 4**

**Konoha- Kurenai**

** "**Sarutobi, right now I think a great solution would get Naruto to stay with me. I can get to know him better that way. The only way I could see him staying away from his team is to say the Hotel got overbooked, and that he will live in a Shinobi's house until the start of Chuunin exams." Kurenai proposed

"Alright but some ground rules are that you can't make it seem to obvious that this way your plan. Invite Anko, and Yugao to keep up the charade that this was a last second thing. After the Chuunin exams I will ask the Raikage for an arranged marriage, and then we can hope that Naruto feels like this is his home village." Saru replied

"Anbu-san I want you to go to the hotel, and make sure there is no room for Naruto, and then get the front desk to redirect him to me. Kurenai I need to get back to paperwork, expect him there at 7." Saru smiled

**Kurenai's Apartment**

The time was 5:30, and Anko would be arriving soon. In her closet she could not find any provocative clothes to have Naruto lust over her. She stared around the room judging her small apartment. There was a flat screen on the wall, with a pink couch with the softest pillows around. Her kitchen consisted of a stocked fridge with a lot of Miso ramen, which she enjoyed immensely. Her bedroom consisted of a large king size bed. A jack and Jill style bathroom. She had purple covers with snakes on them. She still can't believe Anko talked her into that one. Under the covers hidden from everyone's point of view was a large fox plushy.

As she was observing everything she heard the doorbell ring, Anko was standing there with a small red bag, and some very sketchy movies. Anko barged in, and placed the single red bag on the couch, and patted where she wanted Kurenai to sit. Kurenai hesitantly went, and sat by Anko.

"Well today I will be introducing you to your first day's nightgown." It was a skimpy red nightgown that complemented her eyes. It also came with red panties that would make everyone in Konoha blush a shade of red that the panties matched. It also came up with how Naruto would see her in it.

The second nightgown, It was nothing but a bra and panties. The color was purple, and Anko winked at her.

The third thing that Anko had pulled out of her bag was nothing. "This is my hopes, and dreams for the third night." Anko said she gave her nothing; Kurenai stared blankly at her not catching what she was saying. "I want you to bang the life out of him." Anko grinned. Kurenai had the decency to blush at this comment. "I can't have sex with him yet, he's only 14." Kurenai yelled

Yugao just appeared in there, and apparently heard the conversation that was going on between Anko, and Kurenai.

"Well we could pressure Naruto into it. She said with a single candle, the candle was a pheromone booster that raised the pheromone's levels of everyone in the apartment by 10 fold." Anko and Yugao giggled

Kurenai swiped it, and hid it from them acting like she wasn't thinking about using it. Also Yugao confirmed that Naruto would be here at 7:00. It was currently 6:15 there. Yugao saw the love movies that were on the table. She picked out the movie the notebook, and popped it in. All of them got on their pajama and started watching the movie to try, and act normal. They were now 1 hour into the movie where Anko was crying, and Yugao was tearing up. The doorbell rang, and a Blonde ninja stood there.

"May I stay here for the remainder of the Chuunin exam's?" Naruto grumbled out in a defeated manner.

"Yes, you may. My room is the one on the way right, if you want you can watch the rest of the movie with us." Kurenai smiled

"Gaki, if you tell anyone that I'm watching this I will personally torture you." Anko cried out throwing a tissue box at Naruto

Naruto laughed, and felt awkward being around Kurenai since she was his X-fiancé. He went into his room to get changed, he went into the bathroom to change, and saw that Kurenai's door was open into her bedroom. On her bed laid a 3 foot fox plushy. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why she would have a plushy of a fox if she resented him so much.

He went out to watch the movie with who he found out was Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko.

"So Gaki Thanks for helping me with my clothing epidemic all those years ago." Anko smirked

"Sorry about that, I was planning on hitting most people in the village. I just can't believe your still wearing that stuff. I meant for it to humiliate or keep you inside for that day." Naruto grinned

"Nah, I like it I get so much better looks now. Also that you got Kakashi beat up by old civilian women wasn't bad either." Yugao laughed at that one remembering how she had to tear off the 72 year old women of Kakashi's face.

"So what is Itachi-kun doing now a days?" Naruto asked

"Uh, you didn't hear? He killed off his whole clan, and left his only brother left." Yugao said

"How is that true, I know the he hated pointless killing. He was a pacifist; he even helped me on so many occasion where I know he could've killed me." Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Naruto, why did you call him Itachi-kun?" Anko asked with genuine curiosity even leaving out Gaki.

"He was the first person in this village to ever help me, he bought me food and even helped me to my apartment after I got beat up by some drunks." He put on a fake smile to hide his true pain.

The room got awkwardly quiet, and they all just continued to watch the movie. It wasn't bad, and involved a lot of scenes that were starting to make everyone cry. The movie ended, and so did Anko's blubbering all over Yugao's shoulder.

"I think me, and Anko will be going home now. It's nearing 10, and we both have work in the morning."

"Alright, I'll probably just go to bed now too." Kurenai said

Anko, and Yugao took their leave and went into their apartment that was only a block away. After Kurenai was sure they were out of the area.

"Naruto do you dislike candles?" Kurenai asked

"Nope, as long as they don't burn the house down." He gently responded.

Kurenai smiled as she lit the candle, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. She then went into her room where she got changed into the Red nightgown that revealed quite a bit of amount of skin. She then walked into the bathroom, and made sure Naruto had a clear view through the small crack where the door wasn't shut. She bent over to get the towel that lay on the floor. She knew he would be having some pretty good dreams tonight.

"Good Night, Naruto." Kurenai said with a lot of confidence

_God Damn it, I won't make it out of her apartment without my virginity at his pace. Maybe I should go get Yugito. Let's not forget this is the person that ran away from me thinking I was the demon. Then why was she acting so nice._

**My hand is still pretty messed up, so I typed this with my left hand again. I was going to diverge into day two of him in her house. I'm not sure if I will add Yugao into the tiny Harem, but Anko will definitely not enter. She will either be paired off with Kakashi or someone else. If any suggestions please don't hesitate to review or private message me. I will respond.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well I based the lemon off something I read a long time ago, I can't remember where. So if someone finds out who I based it off of I would love to give that person credit. I'm hoping tomorrow I will be able to do the First, and second part of the exams for the chuunin exams.**

**Review responses:**

**Th4n: I absolutely can't stand Sakura or Hinata. As for Mei, I plan on doing a story about her later on.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Sorry if she is to off Character, I wanted her to be more adjustable to this story.**

**People that private messaged me: The people that sent 22 Private messages asking me to put Anko into the small harem, I might add a poll.**

**Chapter 5**

Kurenai's Apartment-Evening

_ I wonder if he's even attracted to me. He didn't even try looking at me again in the morning, and I know that I'm at an all new level when it comes to being sexy. I would like it if he even made a move on me. Right now my confidence is at an all time low._

Kurenai was listening to the front door getting ready to bend over right when the door opened. She started hearing footsteps that led to the door, so she bent over to pick up something randomly on the floor. At the door stood Anko with a perverted grin on her face "So, digging for gold or waiting to be dug into?" Anko giggled

"Shut up, and get out I'm testing out my seduction techniques on him." Kurenai blushed

"That's why you're wearing the smallest thong I've ever seen. I hope to god you shaved for this."

"Maybe you will finally lose your virginity to him!" Anko shivered in ecstasy

"It won't go that far, I'm not that kind of girl." Kurenai sighed

Anko was gone leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Kurenai then heard the steps coming over the stairs. She quickly bent down to get the random object again. This time she didn't look back she continued looking for the object waiting for Naruto to say something.

He just walked into his room ignoring her completely. Inside he was trying to keep his hormones in a wrap, just from seeing her bend down. On the outside he just had a cold exterior. Kurenai began to cry since she thought since he didn't want he that she was unattractive. Naruto entered the room, and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked

He got no response back, except a large sob. He then got down onto the couch beside her, and tried comforting what seemed like hugging her for ages, she passed out on him. He decided it was the best idea to bring her into her bedroom and just lay her down. He was gently laying her down when she wouldn't let go of the hug. She whispered to him, please just lay with me. Nothing else I just want you to sleep by me. She looked into his now deep cerulean blue eyes. He lay down beside her, and they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Kurenai grumbled as Naruto tried to leave her grasp. You're not leaving till I am satisfied, and awake. Naruto kissed her on the cheek which shocked her enough for him to get up. I know you couldn't like me in that way so; it makes me come up with two choices. You're doing this for the sake of your village, meaning that you don't like me, and just want me to return to this forsaken village or you like me for who my father was. Answer me that Kurenai.

"Kurenai was speechless, and couldn't think of anything to say."

"Well I'll take that as my queue to leave." Naruto tried to turn around

**~Lemon Scene~**

Kurenai smacked his lips onto Naruto. He tried to pull away at the beginning but soon melted into her, and accepted the gift she gave graciously. She started to squeeze tightly onto his back before she collapsed on the bed with him on top of her. His instincts started to kick in, and he started at her collarbone, and started to kiss all the way up to her lips. She then started to remove his pants while she continued the kiss with him. Before they knew it they were all the way undressed with little to leave the imagination.

"Has a guy ever gone down on you? Have you ever had your pussy eaten before?" Naruto asked

"No, I've always wondered what it felt like though." She stopped as she felt him place a soft kiss on top of her womanhood.

He gave a few licks, allowing himself to get a good taste of her. Naruto had never actually done this to a woman before, so it was a first for him as well. He wanted to enjoy every minute. He moved his tongue in and out as he explored her. Naruto began with slow gentle movements for he was trying to get a feel of what he was doing, and get used to this brand new experience. Kurenai let out an elongated moan.

"Does this feel good Kurenai?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels really good. I want you to keep doing that."

Naruto nodded and slipped his tongue back into her womanhood again. He increased the motions of his movements from slow to medium to fast. He began shoving his tongue in slightly deeper pausing when he found her clit. A small smirk graced his features. The young man pressed his face into her warmth and gave her clit a nice hard lick, which caused Kurenai to moan out in pleasure.

Since she had enjoyed what he did he continued to lightly suck on the young woman's clit. With his tongue he gently licked at it moving it around in circular motions. Kurenai could feel her toes beginning to curl as she dug them into the ground. Naruto was making her feel really good right now.

She felt the overwhelming intense heat in the pit of her stomach. Naruto could literally feel as her clit began to swell in his mouth.

"Oh god," Kurenai shouted. "Naruto," she called out his name. "I'm going to cum!"

All Naruto felt was his girlfriend's juices erupt from her and drip on to his face. He ended up with a mouthful of her cum. He didn't even hesitate in swallowing her juices that flowed from her. After a few moments he removed his face from her womanhood. Kurenai looked down and met his cerulean blue eyes.

"I…" She started.

She had been feeling a little awkward after having released all over his face like that, but it was bound to have happened anyway.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"No." the blonde male shook his head. "You taste good." He smiled.

"Really?" She wondered.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You taste really good Kurenai."

Kurenai stared at his throbbing erection standing up at attention because of how hard he was.

"Jeez I' am so hard." He let out a slight moan.

"Yeah," Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Can I?" She started to reach over to touch his member, but ended up pausing midway.

"Go ahead don't be shy Kurenai." He smiled for her.

Kurenai placed her hand on the blonde's huge length and stroked the smooth hard flesh, earning a cry of pleasure from Naruto and a slight jerk of his manhood from her touch. Kurenai loved the way he felt in her hand and he definitely enjoyed the touch of her soft, delicate hand to his skin. After a few moments of stroking him Kurenai let him go.

"Are you ready now Kurenai, because I want you badly?"

"Yes I'm definitely ready." She gave a firm nod.

The whisker-faced male placed his hardened length at her opening. He didn't enter her just yet though as he looked down at her. Her Blood red colored eyes held a curious look in them as she wondered if maybe there was something possibly wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Do you think we should be doing it like this, without a condom I mean?"

Kurenai blinked a few times while processing the question he had asked.

"I'm on a safe day today, so it's going to be okay."

"As long as you're sure."

Naruto placed his lips to hers and captured them in a warm passionate kiss before entering the tip of his manhood into her opening. He was immediately met with the warm, wet feeling of her slick folds gently brushing up against the sides of his cock. Both lovers let out moans at the same exact time. The blue eyed male held still within her warmth for a few moments, enjoying the great feelings he received. Naruto soon began to gently pump his swollen manhood inside of her cavern. Kurenai bucked her hips slightly to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down towards her and began passionately kissing him. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for some time. He could feel the immediate difference in being with her. He wanted to love her and be with her completely.

"Ah," he groaned. "Kurenai you feel too good."

"I just really want to love every part of you Kurenai." He muttered enthusiastically before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking.

His speed also began to increase slightly as he started to thrust a little harder. Kurenai wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull him further towards her. She arched her back slightly giving him better access. Their lips met again and she let out a pleasured moan into his mouth. His movements became more intense causing Kurenai to deepen the embrace between them.

"Oh god Naruto that feels so good!"

"Kurenai," He groaned her name.

Her inner walls sucking him dry, causing immense sensations between the two lovers. Naruto was getting closer to his release he could feel it. Kurenai also felt her oncoming release as well.

"Naruto," She moaned.

"Are you close, because I know that I' am."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement. "

After a few more intense thrusts Naruto's movements began to slow down slightly, his hips started to jerk forward.

Kurenai screamed out his name. "I love you."

"I love you too." He groaned in a slightly hoarse voice.

**If you want Anko leave a review at Chapter 8 if there is more than 20 people wanting to have her added then I will. Also private messages work. Just as a hint, maybe Naruto is just using her as a stress relief. Love can mean a variety of things, and can be faked. Just ask my friends X-boyfriend (She'll hurt me when she reads this.)**


End file.
